


THE LOST POKÉMON

by MAGNETIC_DOG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, PhantHop, Phantump!Hop, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGNETIC_DOG/pseuds/MAGNETIC_DOG
Summary: "In the dead silence of the forest, a strange Pokémon wakes up. It's not sure where it is, or how it came to be, but...all it knows is that it's alone...and afraid."One shot based off of roseltheteacup's Phantump!Hop AU. Please heed the warnings in the tags.If this fic is well received, I may make more one shots for Pokemon in the future.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	THE LOST POKÉMON

As a foggy, chilled evening fell upon the forest, one could hear a ghostly breeze howl throughout the bark and the thick foliage of the trees. Many of the pokémon at the heart of the forest normally roamed to and fro on the stone structures and in the blades of the tall grass, but this particular night...was an odd occasion.

Something had happened. Something...bad.

Earlier in the evening, a young human boy, whom some of the pokémon had recognized, walked into the forest. Last time he had come, though...he had come with another human. One who was understood to be called "Gloria", as the pokémon remembered from the two humans loudly conversing on the pathway of the forest. The human boy had his hands shoved in the pockets of his coat, and hung his head low, tears streaming down his face. His movements were slow, as he seemed to drag his feet across the ground. The boy stopped at a large tree and sat down at the base of it, burying his head in his arms and sobbing. Some of the pokémon attempted to approach the human boy, just as an effort to try and console him, but he'd raise his head and react in what seemed to be anger, pushing them away.

He hadn't seemed this upset when visiting before. What had happened to this boy? Had someone hurt him? What was causing him so much pain? And...why was he alone?

Pokémon admittedly are not as mentally complex as humans are. Some can be, but most are not, and can comprehend mainly just the basics, such as, "This human is angry," "This human is happy," and "This human is in distress."

They knew right now that this human was distressed. But they wouldn't be able to find out or comprehend the reason why.

Hours passed on by, and eventually the human did something new...albeit it had not been something the pokémon watching him were expecting.

The human boy pulled a rusted sword out from his bag, still blubbering, and told himself, "It's better like this," He forced a smile. "Even if it hurts, if you keep going, you're just going to weigh everyone down."

With that, he raised the sword, and took an aim at himself.

* * *

**_Weeks later..._ **

* * *

5 days since the boy had walked into the forest. Where the body laid now, almost all pokémon in the forest steered clear, avoiding the gruesome area.

All pokémon except for one.

A lost little phantump that hovered among the trees, and around the area where the boy had laid. The phantump was young, having been noticed to appear soon after the boy had died. It was small, as all phantump pokémon tended to be, but it's appearance was unique, to say the least. Instead of the brilliant paris green that regular phantumps bore, the leaves on the wooden horns of its head were a deep violet. It had extra leaves on the tip of it's head that almost resembled hair. Instead of rosy red eyes, it's eyes were a bright hazel, and the rims of the eye holes on the phantump's tree mask were chipped slightly on the bottom.

The little phantump didn't know where it was, or where it came from...but it was sad and alone. Every time it tried to approach another pokémon, the other pokémon would run away in fear. As no other pokémon would approach it, the little phantump would just roam around the trees in its little area, gathering berries for its own little meals. When it did not eat, it would cry out its ghostly little cry, hoping maybe something, or someone would hear and approach it.

Being a ghost pokémon was one thing, but a ghost pokémon in an area outside of its natural habitat, with a unique coloring nonetheless, made the other pokémon in the forest terrified of the little thing. Not to mention that area it mainly roamed around in contained a human corpse.

The little phantump never wanted to look down to the body. It was the first thing the pokémon had seen in its life, and it was a sight it truly wanted to forget. Not only was it simply just gruesome, but...something else about the boy was distressing to the little phantump. The pokémon couldn't understand what it was, but it was overwhelming.

Days passed until, to the pokémon's confusion, on a particular night, it could...hear something in the distance. A...voice?

...Another human.

Way back in the forest...a tall, pale, human boy with silvery white hair, purple eyes, and an irritated expression was roaming around, carrying an illuminating device that shined light on everything in its distance. The boy wore a long, magenta coat, and had the coat's large collar pulled up to cover his mouth. On one of his wrists, he wore a bright, shiny, golden watch, something that caught the little phantump's eyes as it hovered out of its area to get a better view of the stranger.

As the boy eyed over the trees, seemingly searching for something, he appeared to be speaking to himself. 

"Can't believe I've come here. What's there even to find besides killer pokémon? Going through all this trouble to find supplies...Bede, you idiot."

The little phantump approached the human, who it assumed to be called Bede.

"Phan!" it cried out.

Bede jolted in surprise and clutched his chest, looking at the pokémon. "What the-?!"

"Phan! Phantump!" the ghostly pokémon waved its nubby arms, in an attempt to communicate.

Bede released his grip on his own chest and came to frustration. "Scram, you little brat! I've nothing to do with ghost pokémon! I'm simply here to gather supplies."

"Phantump?" the pokémon cooed quizzically. 

"I said scram!" Bede spat as he shooed away the pokémon.

Ugh.

If the pokémon spoke a lick of human language, it'd probably ask, "What's your problem?"

As the human Bede turned his back, the phantump felt a rebellious streak upon it, and snatched the boy's watch off of his wrist, flying away fast with it.

"What the hell?! Come back here with that, you little yob!" Bede called after it.

The boy ran and ran, to catch up with the phantump. The pokémon wanted his attention? Well, now it had it. Like hell that little asshole was gonna take one of his most prized possessions.

"See, Bede?" He scolded himself. "This is why you shouldn't have gone in the bloody forest! There are pests and killer monsters everywhere!"

As Bede ran, he slowly caught wind of an atrocious smell. Something particularly rotten. He gripped his nose in disgust. In the distance though, he heard the phantump moaning in its ghostly manner. A sign he was getting closer. Considering the pokémon seemed to have a bit of a cheeky, mischievous spirit, something Bede admired in pokémon (though he wouldn't admit it), he would probably consider catching the thing once he cornered it. It wouldn't make it onto his team, but for sure he would keep it, as it was a rather unique looking pokémon, making it valuable in a sense.

Hmph. Perhaps coming into the Slumbering Weald wasn't a waste after all.

Bede finally caught sight of the cheeky pokémon, hovering as it held his prized watch in its nubby little hands. Before Bede could run up to it and corner it, suddenly, he made a stop, as his flashlight caught a horrifying sight. His heart fell as he dropped it in shock.

A dead body, lying sprawled against a tree, a few stray vines covering the arms. The skin was colorless. In the one hand that held something, the body held a rusted sword covered in dark, dried blood. Almost the entire midsection of the body was covered in dried blood, with a rip in the shirt where there had been a stab.

...It was Hop. The former champion's little brother. The boy that Bede had feuded with back in the days of the Galar gym challenge. _The boy that had gone missing after his brother lost in the finals._

He found Hop...and Hop...was _dead_.

People had been looking all over for the boy for weeks. And here he was. Dead on the ground, deep in the Slumbering Weald.

Suppressing his urge to vomit, Bede's attention was drawn to the pokémon. He picked up his flashlight, and shined it on the peculiar thing.

...The purple leaves. The hazel eyes. His eyes darted back and forth between the pokémon and, hesitantly, the deceased boy.

The pokémon's odd coloring matched Hop too perfectly. Bede was not one to believe in superstitions about ghost pokémon, but...this was terrifyingly uncanny.

Shaking off the hunch, which in all honesty was just preposterous, Bede had to tell someone Hop was here. Someone had to know. He couldn't just make a horrifying discovery like this and then turn around and never tell anyone.

Bede snatched his rotom phone from his coat pocket, and urgently fished through his contacts, finding at the end, Raihan. The leader of the dragon gym. Raihan was the best person Bede could contact on this, being close to Leon, Hop's older brother. Calling the man, Raihan came into view.

"Bede! What's up man? You don't look so goo-"

"RAIHAN!" Bede yelled in a panic. "Raihan, you've got to come to Wedgehurst! T-to the Slumbering Weald! I..." The boy swallowed, feeling as if his throat was full of glass. "I found him."

Raihan showed concern. "Found...who?"

Sweating, Bede's attention turned to the ghostly pokémon, which waved at him with a stubby arm. After then, his eyes turned to Hop. Dead.

He swallowed. "I found...Hop."


End file.
